Nova
Nova(Judge of Omniverse) Story He belongs to real world and he is belong future in real world. Year 2532. There is new war about people because of new technology.With that technology humans can go to fictional world and can gain powers in fictional worlds. Experiment #23 File:NOVA "We can stop this war Nova...JUST GO İN THERE!!! And make sure no one can in fictional worlds!" That is last thing Nova heard before to go in machine.Then scientists accidanetly send him to Undertale and then machine destroyed...Nova was in Undertale and when Undyne founds him she saw his soul is looks like Yin Yang...She was impressed and she bringed him to Asgore.Asgore saw that soul and that power, Nova waked up.Asgore asked "where did you came from?" but Nova can't answer it because of he don't remember where he came from.Then Asgore wanted to help him and Nova accepted it.Then Nova start to friend with everyone in Undertale.By the way Undyne trained him for being Royal Guard and then Nova become a great Royal Guard but Nova wanted more More and More....he wants to protect this world then Asgore understand he cannot train him more in Underground...He should've be train himself in different AU's...With help of Prisma(he saw Nova's potential)Nova trained himself harder harder and harder.and become friends with everyone.(almost)Then Prisma himself wanted to test him and he defeated Prisma.After Prisma understand he is ready...Prisma send him to Outerversal Void and Nova keep promise to himself for protect and judge Omniverse... =Personality Nova has personality of every Undertale character.Sans's puns,Papyrus's coolness,Toriel's nice and kind nature,Asgore's protective nature and many more...But when he is judging...He will be quite cold because he thinks God's doesn't have emotion when doing their job.He is aware of another realities like DC or Marvel=Soul= His soul looks like Yin Yang and his soul is untouchable.Actually he doesn't use his soul when he is judging Abilities BUntouchable Soul Nova's soul is protected against anything(Soul manipulation,İnsta-Kill,Strings etc.)His soul is impossible to destory only him can destroy or edit it.His soul looks like Yin Yang. BAbsolute Strength He is one of us so that is why he is strongest being in Omniverse. BAbsolute Speed His speed is 7,9x10³³ but his speed could be higher BOmnipresence He is also an Omnipresence but he doesn't like to use it.User is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. It is related to the concept of ubiquity, the ability to be everywhere and nowhere (at once). BOmnipotence The user can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". They possess all powers and everything beyond them, existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept. BJudge Blasters This blasters are black and white and they have yin yang symbol and their damage can change if opponent is bad they damage (15x10³¹ dmg in per zeptosecond) this dmg could be change to opponents goodness or barones.This blasters can ignore invulnerability and immortality BJudge Bones This bones have same appearance like Judge Blaster and this bones's dmg are (20x10³¹ dmg in zeptosecond but this dmg could be higher and they poison if opponent is SO bad and poisons's dmg are (10x10¹² in yoctosecond)This bones can ignore any type of invulnerability&İmmortality BJudgement Manipulation Users can make judgements on anyone/anything and decide what will happen to the target. They can make any kind of judgement, like judging whether or not a love is allowed, or judging and deciding whether a person lives or dies and what kind of afterlife they are allowed into, or judging whether or not you can keep/use any/all powers, etc. The user can judge, and decide or deny anything. Once a target has been judged, they are automatically affected by the power. BGaster Hands Nova can summon 7 hands like Gaster and this hands can do:Barrier Manipulation,Attack Copy,Can send red energy beams,summoning knives and can do gravity manipülasyon. Bİmmortality Nova cannot die by age,sickness,instakillconceptual erasure and so on. BAbsolute İnvulnerability Nova can't be surpassed by everything.Even anti-invulnerability abilities,weapons cannot harm him BRegeneration His regeneration is kinda instant but degeneration cannot affect him and he can heal his opponents.When degeneration used against him his regeneration will be increased BCreation He can create everything he want.He can create galaxies universes timelines and even concepts.Also Nova is able to change them and cannot affected by them BCode Manipulation Nova is able to change all forms of code.He can manipulate,create,shape and manage them Also he can manipulate every type of matter. Stats LV:Beyond Of Anything Attack:Beyond Of Anything Defence:Beyond Of Anything HP;Beyond Of Anything White Text(Talks someone like Omni Jason,Prisma and Beyond) "Hello friend! İt is quite day in Omniverse isn't it?" Yellow Text(Talks against İnfinitey Code,Apollyon,Virus404 etc.) "İt is JUDGEMENT DAY!" Trivia •He is talking with Endtale Sans(Judge of Multiverse one) •He hates cruel,Violence and Genocide •His fav drink is milkshake and coke •His fav food is pizza,and sushi •Actually he is stuck in fictional world he is trying to find a way for going real world •He likes talking with Toriel •He thinks İnfinitey Code needs to forgive Category:The Judge Role Category:Beyond Gods Category:Judgement Category:God